


Scratched

by talieamelia4



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Meteorstuck, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Regret, basically terezi feels guilty and vriska comforts her and the lesbianism, god i love them, i'll add more tags when i think as them, one bed cliche hinted at i GUESS..., vrisrezi, vrisrezi brainrot on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talieamelia4/pseuds/talieamelia4
Summary: The coin was flipped and the outcome laid there for both to see.Scratched.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Scratched

**Author's Note:**

> hi ao3!!! bare with me for this is the first fic i''ve written on here and for homestuck aaaa! enjoy??? this was more for my own enjoyment but i thought i'd feed this ship public ;;;;)

You, Terezi Pyrope had just flipped a coin, that held both chaos and murder in its wake. A skilled Seer would be able to see every outcome in full detail, and that is exactly what you had just witnessed flash before you. Not but several feet ahead of you stood your old moirail. Your ex FLARP counterpart. Your closest mate since you were both wrigglers, Vriska Serket. You flipped a rough, scratched coin, to predict what the verdict would be on the charming Thief in front of you. You had just seen it all. If this cold shard of currency were to land on the scratch, Vriska would go. 

Essentially, this meant she would attempt to leave the meteor you were both stuck on. She would leave to find _the_ Bec Noir, but you and the Thief both knew this would also pose another idea. The idea that you would have to stab Serket right in the back, just as she would attempt to fly away smuggly. This was something you both _knew_. On the other hand, if it were to land on the smooth and uninjured side of the dime, the Thief would have to stay aboard. The coin was flipped and the outcome laid there for both to see. 

_Scratched._

But as previously stated, a skilled Seer can predict every possible outcome. She knew exactly what had just happened. A skilled Seer may see every outcome, but a skilled Thief could steal just as easily. This Thief of Light in particular had stolen the fortune from this gambit. Vriska's ego was far too big to allow a fair trial. You and Vriska both _knew_ this already. Just a few seconds prior, when the coin was still flipping, you had viewed multiple outcomes for this case. At this point in time you could either, let Serket go, or kill her before she had the chance to take off. If she were to flee, which is the option you felt would be easiest pursuing, she would head straight to Bec Noir. 

Doing so would be catastrophic. She’d reach him, but he would fly the way she came to kill everything breathing on this very meteor. Then he’d fly back to the Thief and drop off the teal and red stained and tattered carcasses of you and Karkat at her feet. You couldn’t let any more of your kind die, you know the troll race really couldn’t handle it. So, now, you were left with the harder choice. Stab her. Right through the golden hued sun, which sat tattooed across her god tier outfit, right in the center of her slender frame. This outcome would result with safety for your jury, a timeline in which you and Karkat wouldn’t be a wrapped present for any pathologist.

The mangled black hair of the Thiefs began to face you, as she was now just a few feet away from lift off. Her hand came up as if to dismiss you. You _knew_ she thought you weren’t going to go through with it. But alas, with one heavy sigh, you deal your red cane a hefty blow, and allow it to cut right through Serkets sun logo. Right through her pulser. You don’t dare to touch her, or hold her, as for feeling her breaths get hollower was something you simply couldn’t take. You pull the weapon right back out, to make this an instant and relatively painless ordeal for her. You care for her, more than you’d like to admit, and you’d never even dream about hurting her so horribly. You both didn’t even face each other. You could hear the other trolls coming to join you on the roof, as you focused on Vriska’s body falling face forward into the ground, the aroma of her blueberry blood filling the atmosphere. Of course, you can’t physically focus on her with your eyes, but every other sense was going buck wild. You could hear Karkat yelling. You could taste and smell the blue hued blood on your lips, for it ricocheted off your staff as splatters on your form. You could feel the tears springing from your red scarred eyes, down your cheeks. You choked on air as your ears heard Vriska’s last shallow and strained breath. 

Then all of a sudden you were launched forward, in a sweaty and dark room. It was a dream. You had woken yourself up, and your body had literally pulled you out of the recuperacoon you had rested in. Your blood pulser was practically beating out of your own chest. You frantically pushed your messy hair away from your face, and started to choke back sobs. 

“Pyrope, why the _hell_ are you awak- oh you’re crying.”

You turned to face the voice that was coming from your right, and that’s when reality started to come back to your delirious state. There was a cold arm wrapped around your waist, which led to Vriska Serket. In the same recuperacoon as you. The pale relationship you had with her was present as she sat up to meet you, withdrawing her arm which must have situated itself on your torso in her sleep. You were in her room, you remember heading to her place after the humans “movie night” earlier. You swiftly wiped your tears away, and tried to pull yourself together. 

“Yeah, I am. Shocking revelation! Really, Serket!” You joked, as best you could. If your voice wavered any, Vriska definitely picked up on it, as for she sighed, looking at you, obviously very confused about how to handle your emotional state.

“Well, you gonna tell me what’s wrong or am I supposed to fall back asleep and pretend this didn’t happen?” 

You sigh in response to her remark, starting to regain your physical appearance. How is she going to handle hearing that you just vividly dreamed about killing her, all because you couldn’t see a better solution? 

“I had a dream about what happened in the doomed timeline. Your blood was _all_ over me I-.” You began to tear up again. God how _weak_ of you. Crying in front of Vriska? Yes, you are moirails but you hadn’t been vulnerable with her since you were wrigglers, playing FLARP together. Vriska’s facials were hard to read through your heightened senses, so you knew she was struggling with comforting you already. You sense she doesn’t know what to say so you simply continue.

“I couldn’t have come up with a better idea? Why couldn’t I have punched you in the first place? Why was death the only answer I could come up with? I am far too obsessed with justice that my sense of it became corrupt. I’m a fucking Seer for fucks sake! W-What was I thinking?” As you inhale to continue your vent, you feel Serket put her hand on your shoulder, as her body moves just slightly closer to yours in the recuperacoon. It’s a small gesture but it is ten times better than just absolute silence from her. Plus, you know she’s trying her best. 

“I thought I was an okay person but now I’m unredeemable. Everything I did wasn’t _Just_. I refuse to acknowledge the fact that your death was ruled as such! I wasn’t r-ready to s-say goodbye to you like t-that.” Jesus, Terezi what are you _doing_? Vriska continues to get closer to you, and you put your head on her shoulder. She smelled like blueberries. You wipe away your tears as well as you can as you hear her shudder and now you’re preparing yourself for her to snap. For her to say you’re being weak. For her to say she can’t be pale with someone as terrible as you. Your train of thought is cut as she begins to speak.

“Rezi…” 

She hadn’t used that nickname on you in sweeps. 

“You did what you absolutely must. In the situation I put you in, I left you with no choice. If anything, I should be the one here sobbing like a wriggler.”

She proceeds to bring your head off her shoulder and bring her hand to your cheek, you rested your head into the touch, a little too fast. You were now eye-level with the troll. You could sense she was looking straight into your red scars. She was the only one who could look directly in them for extended periods of time. You always thought this was because she was the one who caused their existence, but, now your thoughts are wandering. Maybe it was just because she enjoyed looking at every detail on your face.

“I propose another choice to you, Pyrope. You can either allow the possibilities to cling to you, allow them to continuously fog your judgement, and allow them to make you tiptoe around me like I’m a crossing trestle about to collapse. Or, you could peel them off, because you are not your past self. You are _not_ a failure. You are _not_ a waste. You’re Terezi Pyrope, Seer of Mind! The best one, at that.” 

Her breath was something you could feel. It was just inches away from your face. Every bad thought had left your mind, as now the long awaited thought of _what quadrant are we?_ stole the places of everything else in your mind. 

“I couldn’t dare to hurt someone I love.”

You said that aloud, didn’t you? Of course you did. Love wasn’t a word you and Vriska had _ever_ used with each other. It was far too sappy, and you never even wanted to entertain the idea of saying it to her. Yet, here we are. 

“Love? Is that right, Pyrope?”

The atmosphere around you began to become heightened. Blueberry was the _only_ thing you could smell in the rather messy and large respiteblock of Serkets. You could hear her get even closer to you, her body heat just before you. You could feel her free arm wrap around your figure, as she tried to get you both comfortable. You sensed her look into your eyes, then your lips, hesitant on her next move. You then could taste her lips against yours, as she had finally closed the space that separated you two for far too long. To no one's surprise, her lips tasted like blueberry once more. You sighed into her as she continued the kiss with passion. Whatever this was, it wasn’t pale. Your hands had worked up the nerve to touch her and that’s when she sighed. It felt as though time had almost stopped. Then, you pulled back slowly, for a breath.

“That’s right, Serket.”


End file.
